


So Wrap Your Arms Around Me

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Confessions, Dipper being a confused human, First Kiss, M/M, Will knowing what he's thinking, just all around fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Will's been a constant in his life since he was twelve years old, ranging from a mentor to a...friend, of sorts. He'd never thought he'd feel anything more for William...until he did.





	So Wrap Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 won't take my italicized words for some reason *taps fingers on desk in annoyance*. Ah well, here's a lil' something I wrote to break the writer's block I've been in lately! I have a few fics comin', as well as some possible additions to Take Me To Church. Enjoy!

Leaning back, Dipper wasn't entire sure what he was feeling. His eyes drooped, but his heart thumped violently in his chest. Perhaps this was what it was like to actually feel something, though he wasn't entirely sure. His stomach churned and clenched uncomfortably. His pulse raced and his vision was swimming as his mind lingered on the image of the man he'd seen so many times before. His eyebrows knit together as he brought his hands up to run through his hair. He couldn't describe exactly what was going on, why he was feeling this way, but it only seemed to grow worse the longer he sat at his desk. 

He took a deep breath and allowed his leg to wiggle as his thoughts tumbled through image after image of William Cipher. Some focused on clear blue eyes that held the secrets of every universe he'd seen, the very knowledge Dipper wanted - no, needed. He needed William's experiences, thoughts, emotions. William felt more than he ever could from crying violently over wilting flowers to pouring his heart into everything he did. Other images focused on taut muscles, flexing and contracting with every strained movement to lift when he deemed magic unnecessary for the task. Some sights of swept back blue hair and neatly pressed button-up shirts made Dipper's heart throb in a way that was almost deemed inappropriate. 

Everything the demon did made him feel dizzy and weak, but when he checked his magic reserves and felt for his health, nothing was physically drained. He had enough sleep, he ate plenty, he exercised regularly. Yet, the second William came into view, he felt like he was ill. But even then, it wasn't ill in the sense of the word that he was sick, but more energetic and spontaneous - something that was irregular for him. It was odd and strange, which made him feel things in ways he never felt before. He wanted William more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life. 

He tapped the end of his pen on his desk. It clicked against the opened journal under his hand. Sunlight from the cracked window beamed over the golden rings on his fingers, reflecting gold onto the faded pages of bound paper. Silence filled the room despite his tapping, which only served to enhance every thought that surfaced of his servant. Perhaps this was a curse of some sort - but by who? The Pines family twerps could never come up with something like this, even with one of his great-uncle's journals. Mabel was far too busy with her own romantic conquests, using her free time between shows to showcase her magical abilities in poor attempts to woo the Southeast girl into required romantic feelings. Stanford was still in an alternate dimension in god-knows-where, probably working on illegal experiments while he could under the guise of a sane man. Stanley was too busy working as a mayor, not that he'd even be able to do this either.

That left William, but even Dipper knew better than to suspect the demon of even being capable of foul play. William was a man who emphasized the need of structure around magic, insisting its uses for good and not evil. Of course Dipper never gave it a second thought when he used it to levitate and trap forest beings for observation, nor did his sister as she continued to try and make love potions (that always failed, he might add). William, however, was adamant in believing that Dipper was good, and insisted that he continue learning under his careful supervision. Dipper found it odd but always just shrugged and allowed the demon to go against his demonic nature. 

For a demon to believe in the good and pure...well, Dipper couldn't turn his nose up at something like that, could he? Especially if William prided himself on seeing the good in even the most cruel. 

With all his options out, Dipper was at a loss. He couldn't feel this normally, or if he did, he couldn't distinguish it from his other muffled emotions. What made this specific emotion come forth suddenly, despite his constant interactions with the demon in question? Perhaps his human hormones had finally gotten the better of him, years after he'd hit puberty. Even then, this was odd even for Dipper. Where most people his age felt love almost immediately and mates like rabbits (something he found quite disturbing, really), he had...found some sort of emotion toward William six years after first meeting the demon. In those six years, he'd felt little to nothing for the man who visited the twins often in an attempt to curb their genetic tendency toward dark magic. What made this so...suddenly different?

He rubbed his forehead, feeling the small bumps where the stars of his birthmark were raised. He could see the soft glow of blue reflect on his hand as he continued to rub it. Is this just the insanity that he was bound to get from his great-uncle finally showing itself in the form of emotion? He doubted it, but he liked to believe it was just him losing his mind. Of course it would focus on William, the constant in his life that did nothing but try and force him away from the inevitable darkness that would take over his heart. William, the man who seemed to care for him more than anyone he'd met in his life. William, the demon who smiled warmly at him with those soft lips and perfectly white teeth whenever he did something to earn that bright grin. William, the demon whose giggle made Dipper's knees threaten to buckle as he tried to do more of whatever it was that earned that melodious sound. 

It was true. Whatever Dipper had, be it a fever or a curse, he had it bad. And William, being the center of its attention, must be the only cure. He mulled over the thought of calling for the demon, of testing this little theory of his, but he decided it would be best to wait for William to come on his own to avoid raising suspicion. The last thing he wanted to do was drive the demon away, as these feelings of his would probably reach newer heights of an emotion he would rather not experience. He dropped the pen onto the journal with a silent clatter before drumming his fingers along the polished wood. 

He never felt this way with anyone else - he didn't think he did, anyway. Pacifica had admitted to having feelings toward him somewhere along the lines, not to him directly, but through other means. He, as per usual, felt nothing toward her and continued on with his day to...well, to find William. When he really thought about it, William had always been his go-to when things went wrong. When Wendy had admitted to having feelings for him, he again declined and continued on his path to find William as a permanent listener of his complaints. The demon willingly listened, seemingly more amused than bothered when he waved his hands during his rants about the stupidity of the townspeople. It was true, William could be seen as a sort of...companion to Dipper. 

Friend seemed too...friendly. Acquaintance was too cold and even "companion" seemed strange to label them as. Partner wasn't quite the right word, but Dipper found boyfriend to be...quite right. Boyfriend would be a nice word for them, wouldn't it? The human mused over the word, feeling his lips quirk into a small smirk as he leaned back in his desk chair. It squeaked slightly as he brought a hand to stroke his cheek in silent amusement. He folded a leg over his knee, gently swaying his foot as he thought over the possibilities that would come from a blooming relationship between them. 

If this wasn't a curse or an illness, but in fact - he swallowed thickly - love, then this would be one of the most beneficial relationships he'd ever gain. Not because William was an all-powerful, all-knowing demon, but because William was...special. William made him feel things, even when he was younger and had trained himself to stow away the emotions he found to be useless. 

The first time Dipper had met William when he was twelve had tested every self-taught suppressing of emotion he'd ever had. The demon had done everything he could to make him feel every emotion he could throughout the years following their first meeting. He'd felt it all - anger, sadness, happiness, envy...even jealousy. Yes, Dipper would admit, he'd been jealous on more than one occasion when it came to William and other admirers that threatened to take the demon's attention away from him. 

Now that he thought about it, William really had been...the main focus of his entire life. Maybe - as much as he really wanted to admit it wasn't true - he'd always felt this way about William. Perhaps this wasn't an illness or a curse of any kind but...the repressed feelings he'd avoided for so long finally coming to surface. 

He sighed and rested his cheek against his propped hand, staring down at the journal in silent contemplation. He hated being wrong, but perhaps this would be the one time it would serve him use. The problem came, however, with the fact that there was no way for him to determine if the demon returned these feelings. William was kind to everyone he came into contact and there was no doubt in Dipper's mind that the demon would attempt to let him down easy if he ever confessed these...feelings. Maybe he'd even go along with it just to avoid damaging their deeply embedded friendship. 

Oh, what a situation he'd found himself into. 

He guessed it could be a win-win situation for him either way. On the one hand, if William accepted and actually returned his feelings (he could determine this with that little truth gadget he'd formed years before) then he'd be...well, he'd go from there. On the other hand, however, if William declined and left him behind, he could finally continue with his dark magic studies and return to his self-taugt stoicism - maybe even rule the world. It was all up to William whether he destroyed this universe to rule over it or save the world to date him. Yeah, he could put this on William completely. He wouldn't be the one to blame, he was a mere human. 

A presence in the room made his skin stand before he turned around in preparation for defense - only to be met with those soft blue eyes that had plagued his mind for the past few hours. He watched that soft smile spread across the demon's face, forcing his heart to begin clenching at the warmth that bloomed in his chest at the sight. 

"You looked so deep in thought - I didn't mean to bother you." That beautiful voice, silly and smooth, made Dipper swallow before opening his mouth to answer.

"I'm just writing observations down, as per usual." Dipper plucked the pen from his desk to fiddle with it as a safe distraction. "You're never a bother to me, William. You know you're always welcome here." 

"I appreciate that, but that doesn't mean I won't accidentally intrude at some point." 

"Nonsense." Dipper waved his free hand in dismissal. Was he making sense? His tongue felt awfully heavy as Will stared at him curiously. That look was, hopefully, not indicative of the demon reading his mind. "So, what can I help you with today?"

"I just came to see what you and your sister were up to. It's been a few days since your last magic lesson."

"Indeed it has." Though he'd really rather not be doing that right now. The last time they'd had a lesson, Will's arms rested around Dipper's waist with his chest pressed against the human's back. Dipper wasn't entirely sure what the lesson had been on because his entire focus had been on how warm Will felt. 

"You won't be terribly distracted this time, will you?" Will teased gently, gaining a playful tone as he slowly approached Dipper's desk. 

The human sputtered, feeling a blush spread over his cheeks before his eyebrows knitted together in obvious frustration. He tried to hide his embarrassment through a carefully thought-out insult that...never came. He sat in silence before turning back to the journal to pretend he was about to go back to working.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." 

"It's fine." Dipper snapped. "Mabel isn't here, so you won't be able to train the both of us today. You'll have to come back another time for that."

"I can just train you today then." Will offered, watching Dipper's face grow an even brighter red. "I don't mind."

"What else is there even to learn?" Dipper tried, silently glaring at the demon through the side of his vision as he remained facing the journal on his desk. 

"There's always more to learn." Will folded his arms behind his back when he stood in front of Dipper's desk. The human eyed him carefully before closing the journal. 

"I should clarify - what is left for me to learn separately from my sister?"

"How to deal with your emotions, for one." Will smiled when Dipper's eyes widened. "And protecting your thoughts."

The human licked his lips before breathing harshly through his nose. Anger and frustration came first, making his chest tight as he quickly stood from his hair. It scraped against the ground as he propped his hands against the desk for stabilization. Will frowned then, watching Dipper moved to storm past him and out of the room. The demon quickly matched his strides.

"I-I'm sorry again. I didn't - are you a-angry with me? I'm t-terribly sorry."

"Again, it's fine, Cipher. Let's just hurry up and get this lesson over with." Dipper growled through clenched teeth as he made his way onto the front lawn from the comfort of the manor. 

Will wasn't too far behind him, clearly upset from Dipper's sudden tantrum as he reached forward to grab the human's hand. Dipper wrenched his hand away on instinct, though his heart told him that was the wrong move. Will's eyes watered and he immediately tensed, realizing his mistake. 

"I'm...sorry." He forced the word out, hoping it came out more sincere than it sounded to his own ears. "I didn't mean to lose my temper with you."

"It's okay." Will sniffled before bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. Dipper watched him carefully, feeling the irony of the lesson weigh on his stomach. If he ever wanted a relationship to work between them, he really did need to control his temper. Will snapped his fingers and they were suddenly resting in their usual teaching clearing, far away from any meddlers or distractions that would force the human's attention away from Will. 

"We can start out simple." Will sniffled as he worked on getting himself calmed down. He leaned forward to begin floating, bending his knees under him as soft eyes observed Dipper quietly. "Think about something you like - food, music, anything."

Of course, the first thing that came to mind was the demon in front of him. He watched Will smile brightly before Dipper covered his tracks and thought of an old, worn book from his library. Will's eyes never lost their brightness as he continued. 

"Perfect. Now, when you think of that book, what do you feel?"

"Interest?" He stated as if it were obvious. Will just laughed softly.

"Sure. Now, as a demon of the mind, I can feel what you feel and see what you see very easily - without you even knowing." William proved this by raising his hand. A small circular reflection stretched above it, showing the same mental image Dipper had of the book - a floating, worn book in the middle of an endless void. "There won't be many times where this will be an issue, but there are other demons like me who have similar, although not quite as powerful, capabilities." 

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed as fear gripped his gut at Will's words. He known of Will's mind-reading capabilities, but not of how easily they came to him - almost like a second nature. If the demon knew of his feelings, he hadn't chosen to verbally say anything about them. 

"So today I want to help you start working on hiding them in the event it's ever needed. For example, Tad Strange is a demon who, while his main domain is regarding various aspects of realism, can still vaguely detect human emotions and thoughts."

"What do you mean 'vaguely'?"

"Well, look." The portal in Will's hands waved for a moment before blurring. The picture of the book was blurry then, while still somewhat recognizable. If Dipper focused, he could clarify certain parts of it with a bit of magic, but otherwise it was wholly blurry. "So say you made your thoughts blurry like this from my perspective, imagine how impossible it would be for others to read?"

"Why is this so important to you?" Dipper narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Will snapped his fingers and the portal dissipated into the air. 

"Well, there are things that I'd prefer to keep secret, things I'll teach you that need to remain a secret even from your family."

"Oh? Like what?"

"You'll see one day." Will brought his hand down to hang by his waist. "For now, though, we'll focus on this."

"What things are you referring to? Universal secrets? Secret dark spells?"

"Nothing extremely dark, Pine. I don't want you learning anything you shouldn't." Will mused as he tilted his head with a small smile.

"Those are the types of things I want to learn." Dipper smirked. 

"I know you do. Forbidden has always been your favorite word." Will looked particularly amused at this as his eyes brightened in silent mischief. 

"In all aspects of my life." 

Will's eyes upturned in a knowing smile as he slowly floated down to stand. He was taller than Dipper, though only slightly. The human hates to feel inferior in any way, so he straightened his back to close the gap in their heights that much more. 

"And what aspects would that be, hm?" Will purred between them. 

Dipper's breath hitched with how close Will was then. Heat boiled in his gut as he forced a smirk to spread across his own mouth as he relayed confidence he didn't have. His entire body was drumming with nervous energy while attempting to portray smugness to the demon in front of him. 

"R-Romance, for one." He bit his inner cheek at the unwanted stutter. 

"Romance?" Will's eyes practically glowed and Dipper knew full well that the demon was fingering through his thoughts. Will didn't certainly didn't hide it because he felt the gentle prods of the demon in his mind. 

"Y-Yeah." Why was he so nervous? He was Dipper Gleeful, for fuck's sake. He puffed his chest out slightly as his signature smirk returned. "I find that relationships are far more exciting when they're kept secret."

"And why is that?"

"Because they're often the ones that aren't allowed." Dipper hooked his finger over Will's bow tie and pulled the demon close to his face with a smug grin. 

Will's eyes widened despite his obvious knowledge of what Dipper was thinking. The human scoffed before pulling Will into a kiss, forcing Will close as his lips pressed against the demon's roughly. The kiss was way more awkward than Dipper had anticipated, with teeth accidentally clacking together as his inexperience presented itself horribly. He would have felt humiliated had Will not wrapped a hand around the back of his head and gently guided him through the kiss. A hot tongue pressed against his lips and he opened his mouth instinctively, moaning quietly when it pressed against his own. He could feel the blush on his cheeks grow hotter the longer Will kissed him, drawing out soft gasps and moans when Dipper's lower lip was sucked between the demon's teeth. 

When Will finally pulled back to allow Dipper to pant heavily, a smug smirk had permanently stretched across the demon's mouth. At first Dipper feared he was mocking him for his horrid lack of experience, until Will closed the gap between them once more with a soft groan.

"You're not too bad at this, Pine." Will chuckled between them before sucking on his lower lip. Dipper clenched the back of the demon's shirt, praying this wouldn't be the time his knees actually buckled around Will. He heard the demon chuckle again as hands gripped the small of his back to keep him pressed against Will's chest in a steady hold. 

"Good to know." Dipper breathed after Will pecked him on the lips. His mind was racing with thoughts as quickly as his heart was beating in his chest. 

He just wanted Will to kiss him again. 

The demon pulled him close, granting his wish in a quiet hum. Dipper was drunk on the feeling of lips against his before they started to trail lower. His knees actually buckled when Will sucked on the juncture between the underside of his jaw and neck, chuckling as he held Dipper close to prevent the human from collapsing. Dipper wrapped his arms around the demon's neck for stabilization, whining softly between them as he quietly reminded himself to make the demon promise to tell no one of the embarrassing noises escaping from him in that moment.

"Don't worry, Pine, I won't tell anyone." Will whispered before sucking on that same spot again, drawing out another loud moan from the human in his arms. "I wouldn't want anyone else hearing something meant only for me, anyway." 

His thoughts were muddied among his emotions the longer Will continued. Will surprised him in more ways than one. One being that, clearly, Will could be far from innocent and pure when he wanted to be - if the way his mouth moved along Dipper's body was any indication of that. The second was that, quite obviously, Will had been harboring feelings for Dipper as well. Both served to relieve Dipper from his anxiety as Will continued to knead his back over his clothes. Will pulled away to rest his forehead against Dipper's as they panted in the shared space. Will looked as flushed as Dipper felt, which was even more comforting for the human as their breaths slowly calmed to silence as the sounds of the wind-blown trees whistled around them. 

"How long?" Dipper managed quietly.

"For about two years." Will whispered with a half-smile. 

Dipper cupped the demon's cheeks and smiled at how warm they were. His eyes fell half-lidded as he leaned forward to gently peck Will's mouth.

"You don't really want this to be a secret...do you?" Will looked hesitantly at Dipper.

"No, not in the slightest." Dipper huffed a laugh between them as a goofy grin spread across Will's mouth. "Even if we tried, Mabel would find out pretty fast."

"She would, wouldn't she?"

"She probably already knows." 

"I'm sure." Will hummed as he bumped his nose against Dipper's. 

Dipper felt a smile stretch across his face as he relaxed into the demon's touch. He wasn't sure what to do after this - did they discuss it? Did they just let it be? 

He really just wanted to stay like this for a little while longer. 

He hadn't known how much he needed Will's touch - craved it - until every single part of him wanted to be near him. He guessed suppression of his emotions didn't always serve to aid him. Will slipped his hand into Dipper's before swaying them slightly. The human stared at him curiously, but Will seemed too happy to mind his random antics. Dipper just relaxed into the sway; though the lack of music made him a little hesitant to continue. 

"Stop worrying so much, Pine." Will hummed. "Just let your emotions guide you for once."

Dipper thought that was weird - letting your emotions guide you? But Will seemed content in his words, eyes closed and soft smile relaxed between them as they continued to sway easily. He forced himself to relax, easing the self-conscious thoughts away as he reveled in the moment he'd never even dreamt of. Truthfully, it was a moment he'd never guessed would be real. The only feeling that rested in his mind was the warmth of the demon's arms around him and the feeling of Will's magic drumming in a calm purr against his body. 

"There you go." Will grinned, opening his eyes slightly to briefly glance at Dipper's soft expression. "That's the first thing you need to learn how to do."

"This is a lesson, huh?" Dipper snorted. "How did you manage to turn something like this into a lesson?" 

"The same way you managed to turn every magic lesson of mine into a flirting session." Will chuckled when Dipper's face heated and the human looked away with a pout. "I never actually minded, little tree."

"Last time wasn't my fault." Dipper grumbled under his breath. "And don't call me that."

"Sure, sure." Will laughed quietly. 

"I'm not 'little'." Dipper huffed as he moved to rest his hands against Will's chest. "I'm quite capable."

"Oh, I know." Will smirked. 

"Then act like it."

"Of course." 

"You're patronizing me right now, aren't you?"

"Not at all." Will chuckled when Dipper glared at him, knowing the human held no true anger behind the look.

This earned a huff as they continued swaying.

In truth, Will wished Dipper could read his mind, too. While he enjoyed seeing everything the human saw and felt, which was genuinely overwhelming once he actually allowed himself to feel, he wished Dipper could feel how much he loved him back. Sure, he couldn't push this that quickly to admit such feelings, but there were moments Will really wished Dipper could. For now, he just tilted Dipper's chin up to kiss him again, hoping it portrayed everything he felt in that moment.

The pleased hum from the human in his arms was his main indication that it had.


End file.
